


El amor es como una patología gástrica

by KillerQueenGelatine



Series: Amores criminales en canon [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: "hetero"Seb, M/M, One-side relationship, Violencia, tw:homofobia internalizada, tw:sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueenGelatine/pseuds/KillerQueenGelatine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una patología se considera como una enfermedad física o mental que pueda padecer una persona. </p><p>Para James Moriarty, el amor es una de ellas.</p><p> </p><p>-- </p><p>  <b>Este fanfic participa en el Rally 2016 "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo "Tiger&Magpie". </b></p>
            </blockquote>





	El amor es como una patología gástrica

**Author's Note:**

> **Aclaraciones:** Nada de lo que se reconoce como personajes y demases es mio, solo la idea y etc(?). Ya saben,típico disclaimer.
> 
> **Beteado por Hagastian.**
> 
> Personaje asignado: Jim Moriarty (¡POR FIN!)
> 
> **Advertencias:** Mención de sangre, violencia y homofobia. No condono el uso de la violencia o la promoción de la homofobia como algo aceptable en esta sociedad.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer :D!

Ocurre paulatinamente. Los días pasan en silencio mientras le observa; la manera en que sostiene los servicios para comer, la respiración profunda que da con el primer café de la mañana, el tono diferente de la piel bajo sus ojos cuando las pesadillas son imposibles de sobreponer y ha pasado el resto de la noche mirando algún roñoso programa repetido o simplemente los comerciales infernales de productos innecesarios.

Él es el cuarto guardaespaldas que ha pasado por lo que llama “casa”, pero es más que nada una base de operaciones para el imperio criminal que corre bajo los dedos, en un complejo de edificios habitacionales, del cual nadie sospecharía.

(Hogar es aquella pequeña cabaña pérdida en medio de la nada en Irlanda, con prados verdes y algunas ovejas de los campos aledaños repartidas libremente.

Hogar para él es el sillón junto a la chimenea y una taza de té en los días fríos, contemplando el vasto jardín de la pequeña casita, construida con las propias manos y una mezcla de las cenizas del lugar en que alguna vez pasó su infancia.)

◊◊◊

Luego de semanas de simplemente mirarlo, en silencio y la mirada reflexiva, pareciera ser que su paciencia infinita se acaba, explotando como una supernova en el fulgor de su muerte.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Replica, exasperado detrás de una taza de té. Cinco semanas de silencio y rutina, y esta es la primera taza de té por la mañana.

_(Extraño.)_

─  ¿Qué? ─ Vuelve a insistir, el sonido abrupto de la loza contra el mesón donde comparten el desayuno.

(Él siempre café, tostadas y algo de fruta; algunas veces cereal, otras algo dulce. Solo te limitas a mirar, 29 de los 152 días le ha acompañado con una taza de té cortado. Hoy no es la ocasión).

─  Modales, Moran ─ Advierte y el solo mastica de manera grotesca un pedazo de pan. El disgusto nace desde el fondo del estómago y por alguna razón recuerda la desagradable manera en que el bastardo aquel –que forzaba a que le llamaran _papá_ ─  devoraba con glotonería el desayuno.

Siente un ardor parecido al de una úlcera formarse en la porción media del esófago y se levanta, en ese silencio perpetuo sin mirar atrás.

◊◊◊

Dicho ardor aparece nuevamente una noche dos meses después del autoimpuesto mutismo con Moran que partió de la nada, únicamente porque podía.

Ocurre cuando el ruido en la sala es demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo y por mucho que quiere dormir –voluntariamente, luego de tres semanas de insomnio- debe levantarse y averiguar con sus propios ojos porqué Moran no está haciendo algo al respecto del barullo infernal.

La respuesta llega por sí sola, con las manchas de sangre desde la entrada y sobre la costosa alfombra persa –blanca- de doce mil hilos que encargó hace solo seis meses atrás. Si la herida sangrante de Sebastian no lo mata, él lo hará.

─  ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué estás sangrando sobre mi piso y sobre mi alfombra persa? ─ La respuesta es algo así como un gruñido que se mezcla con balbuceos ahogados en arcadas; prontamente el sangrado no es solo lo que disgusta, sino que la cantidad abismal de alcohol vomitado en el mesón donde desayunan.

Algo como una disculpa abrupta de su boca y la risa ácida se cuela por todo el lugar, inundándolo con pestilencia.

─ Habla, Moran─  Exige, arremangándose las mangas del costoso pijama que viste y le obliga a sentarse en uno de los taburetes limpios de vómito.

─ Estaba follando con una…¿una mujer? y… ─ La arcada que detiene con la mano es suficiente para que el dolor sordo y ulceroso regrese.

_No lo entiende._

 

El resto pasa en un manchón rápido de noche. Sutura la piel rajada con puntadas de aguja demasiado profundas, tirando el tejido lo suficiente como para dejar una cicatriz horrible que jamás se irá. Quiere que Moran sienta el dolor ulceroso de su esófago, pero pareciera no darse cuenta.

_Él no sabe y no entiendes porque te duele._

 

◊◊◊

Incinera la alfombra y la mitad del closet de Moran por el simple hecho de que puede hacerlo. Lo quemaría a él, también, pero lo necesita.

Tres meses después la respuesta llega a él como un tren en descontrol. La palabra _maricón_ abandona los labios del francotirador con demasiada soltura y existe tal dejo de satisfacción en su rostro por la ofensa, que no puede evitar lanzar medio cuerpo por sobre la mesa frente al sillón y reventarle la nariz sobre ésta, de un golpe sordo que alivia los demonios que gritan en el interior de su cabeza. Solo se escucha la televisión de fondo, con la noticia que provocó el acceso de ira. El rubio nuevamente está sangrando sobre la alfombra, esta vez sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aturdido por el golpe.

─ Largo─ Ordena sin siquiera mirarlo, con los músculos crispados bajo la camisa salpicada de su sangre. ─ ¡Largo! ─  Grita, cuando sabe que aún está allí mirándole extrañado.

El dolor sordo regresa para quedarse, incómodo e inocuo. No comprende porque lo sostiene fuertemente y aun así lo sabe.

 

Quiere volver a su hogar, donde nadie puede tocarlo. Ni los celos o el amor que siente por Sebastian, en la torcida manera de ser.

 

 

 

 


End file.
